1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information input/output device and a control system for controlling the image information input/output device using a mobile device. More particularly, the invention relates to a compound image information input/output device having a copy function, a scanner function, a printer function, a facsimile function, a network communication function and the like, and the invention relates to a control system for controlling the image information input/output device using a mobile device
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known an image information input/output device and its control system in which in the image forming device as the above-described image information input/output device for executing a reading input or a print output of image information, if printing is requested for example, or when failure is generated during the print processing, a sender is informed of the fact that the failure was generated through a network, or a relative distance between a client terminal and the image forming device is previously registered, and when the failure is generated, the client terminal having short distance is informed of the failure through the network for restoration of the failure, or a customer engineer is directly informed of the failure depending upon a degree of the failure.
However, such conventional image information input/output device and its control system have a system in which the relative distances between the client terminals and the image forming device are previously registered, and when a failure was generated, the client terminal having short distance is informed of the failure through the network. Therefore, the notification destination is a fixed client terminal, and a person is not always in front of the fixed client terminal, and this notification method is not efficient.
Further, in the conventional image information input/output device and its control system, when the relative distances between the client terminals and the image forming device are previously registered, and when a failure was generated, the client terminal having short distance is informed of the failure through the network, a notification of failure is sent to a user who did not request the printing only because the distance is short, and this notification method leaves much to be desired.
Further, in the conventional image information input/output device and its control system, when the relative distances between the client terminals and the image forming device are previously registered, and when a failure was generated, the client terminal having short distance is informed of the failure through the network. Therefore, there is inconvenience that a distance between the image forming device and a user who is moving is neglected, effective service for intentional processing of a user who approached the image forming device is not provided for that user beforehand from the image forming device.